


【柱斑】共生

by Steroid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steroid/pseuds/Steroid





	【柱斑】共生

千手柱间的爱人活在他的体内。  
这是一种抽象而模糊的描述方式，因为你的肾、心脏、大脑甚至是恶性肿瘤无一不活在体内，你手机屏幕上的老婆们也活在你的心中。如此语境下，很难界定“他”是否独立、是否为寄生者与宿主的关系，或者说，是否是无法割舍的一部分。  
所以应该更换一种表述方式。  
宇智波斑生活在千手柱间的思维殿堂深处。  
斑没有支撑他行走在物质世界上的肉体，所以他在爱人的脑子里租房打隔断，搭建了一个自己的窝，从不离开家，以至于拥有骨灰级宅男的美誉（柱间给的）。  
房客斑是位大爷，他三天两头敲敲柱间的基底神经节，投诉没水没电没空调，柱间就得使劲想想，用爱发电，改善尾状核地段住房条件。  
然后斑过两天又敲敲丘脑底核，投诉没书看没剧追，柱间就得扒拉出几本新书，末了还不忘问一句，你溜达去角回接管我眼睛自己看啊，还是我看完，让书直接空投进你房间？  
又过两天，斑说自己关节都锈了，缺乏运动，要柱间出门多活动活动，把锻炼身体的感觉传送给自己。  
房东算是被烦透了，走进自己思维殿堂，一路拆墙掀转砸隔断，摸到斑乐意待着的那块地方，抱着肩看任由体重和人格一起堕落的王文王。  
那就运动呗，双人运♂动，一起快活啊。  
柱间拖着斑脚腕把他从房间里拽出来，一直到二人都站在棕褐色大理石地面与褚灰色石砖构成的走廊中，细盘藤铁窗在墙壁撑出一个个棱形的甬道差，窗外艳阳高悬于空，将炙热的光线洒进这座宏伟的建筑，却违背常识的无法提高一分一毫室内的温度。  
大理石地面冰冷的温度从斑背部沁入更深的肌肉，然而背向光源的男人居高临下的姿态，让斑感到一种似晨光熹微的隐热，从躯体的另一面向肺腑里扎去。  
柱间能随手变更房间砖瓦，也能随随便便打个响指就让斑身上累赘的布料变成粉尘，但唯独无法左右这个进入他世界的异乡客，不过这次，柱间觉得大概斑是有兴致的，因为他露出了自己的脸。  
说起来那个人诡异的癖好作祟，经常让自己的躯体概念化，灰黑色雾气一样暧昧不清。那时候柱间看到斑，就像人们刚刚读完一本小说，知道里面男主看起来大概其那种感觉，却不知道他到底具体长什么样子。  
亲吻一团雾气是很糟心的事情，但是亲吻爱人的嘴则美妙非常。  
柱间在俯下身的过程中被斑拽住衣领，猝不及防嘴唇磕上斑，若不是及时手脚并用去撑地，怕不是得跌个满怀，把斑压的不轻。  
斑没理会那些其他琐事，只勾着嘴角，抬手从滑丝丝的顺直黑发下面插过，去楼柱间的颈子。  
略凉的手指磨挲发际一带短而柔软的新生绒毛，拇指和食指坏脾气地加劲捏起后颈的软皮，最后掌根抵住后脑的凹窝，微微加力，让头颅正面也更靠近自己的面孔。斑挑起眉毛，去吻住柱间两片嘴唇的同时，感到手上的抗力突然消失，柱间已然蛮横的压过来。  
他叠覆在斑身上，用一只手轻抚斑侧脸，微微偏头，仔细地吻斑。  
勘探唇齿以及更深的隐秘早已是玩过多次的游戏，但这并不碍于二人沉醉其中。吻一开始诞生于风平浪静的缠绵，柱间慢慢地用唇缝擦过斑的嘴角，抚开唇纹，在往复碾压和蹭动中，颇有劝诱性质的让那人启齿。他用舌尖向内游走，蜻蜓点水的触碰牙根嫩红的软肉，剑走偏锋地在虎齿边徘徊。  
眯眼假意温顺的男人终于在这样隔靴搔痒的挑逗中败下阵，他难以忍受这样无趣的交流，旋复猛地张口，陡然把柱间的灵巧舌头勾入自己口腔，从舌尖到软腻敏感的舌缘大力的吮吸。唾液和气息连同着唇舌的触感一同被送进彼此意识深处，斑唇缝中逸出充盈着色情水声的粗糙喘息，不时因为被彻底夺走嘴每一丝空间，那喘息迫不得已自鼻腔而出，则变了声调，显得朦胧而克制。  
亲吻把火苗直接种进脑海，熏热了脸庞，斑眼角煨出一抹绯红，在原本苍白的皮肤上极为醒目。他闭上眼睛，全身心的投入与对方勾连结合的动作中，听着柱间越发喑哑的嗓音掺杂自己的鼻音被汩汩灌入耳中，末了又些愤懑的开始寻思更改这个如此受制于人的姿态。  
跟随着在脑中噼啪作响的热烈情意，还有一丝疼痛在背脊中放肆的侵袭，针一般锐利，冰雹般稠密。  
“冷。”  
柱间听到斑这样说。  
地面是冰冷的，空气也是凉的，在这座建筑中没有风的存在，冻结的空气似的如同深潭数十米下黑色的死水，将人凝固于原地，寸步难移。  
柱间用手托起斑后背，让他后背离开低温的源头。他用手掌探入衣内，炙热的温度悟暖那人的皮肤。  
“你真的好凉。”  
“那拜托你，给我温度。”斑反手脱掉碍事的上衣扔到不远处地上，直起身，胸口去紧贴柱间的胸膛，“别磨蹭。”  
柱间忍不住轻声笑了下，顺着人颈窝和脊梁的微凹，拇指贴着后背一分一寸的滑下，这果然触发了斑自双肩开始的不自在的颤栗，那种趋利避害却又竭力抵抗条件反射的轻微动弹，在柱间眼里显得十分可爱。  
“后背还是这样敏感？”柱间已经游走到腰窝，本欲向下探，却忽然改变心思，用滚烫的掌心徐徐搓擦着节节椎骨，挑逗那人最为容不得旁人于附近的部位。  
斑没回答，但答案显而易见是正面的回应，因为他已经连同胸口的肌肉和腹肌一起紧绷，匀称干练的线条比往日更加鲜明的呈现在男人不着一物的躯干。  
柱间腾出一只手去按摩那些绷住的肌肉，沿着分明的线条在胸与腹交界处搓揉，时不时指尖擦过乳头，红色的圆粒在触碰中硬立，肉粒蕊芯一点柔嫩终于绽开，承接旁人施加于此的挑逗，让那人原本就带有逃避意味的无措动作中，有僵硬和颓软交错着一闪而过。  
斑不同于平日，没有再次急不可耐的催促，干脆利落的由着柱间展开这场温吞的情事。他能感到自己下腹发热，蠢蠢欲动的东西在催促着，然而冒然的抗拒或粗暴的解决掉，便少了太多乐趣。  
他只反抗道：“不要这样抱着我。”  
柱间抬眼看了下他眉头拧起的爱人，并不遵循他的意愿，只是停下触摸后背的动作，反而扶着斑的腰，低下头去亲吻他平坦的小腹。  
被黏腻唾液包裹的舌尖把肚脐当成了起点，在纹理处徜徉留恋，不忘撕咬吸吮，唇舌湿答答的水声中，亲昵的碾揉挤压。轻刺感稠密的聚集在唇间一处，充血的皮肤烙上花蕾似的吻痕，皮肤另一面，这枚玫红色的花蕾在躯体内飘荡，落足于那些神经密布的角落，肆意的绽放出勾人魂魄的花朵，甜美缱绻地压制着男人的意识与心神。  
斑感觉到自己像是一块橡皮糖，热起来的同时也在融化，他感受不到自己的骨骼和肌肉，只剩下一层用来感受和被爱抚的皮肉。身体就这样彻底的瘫软下去，再也找不到支点。  
失神的片刻，双手被忽然反剪在腰后，柱间换了种更具压迫性的姿势，依旧在搂着他，还不忘在亲吻他的同时，温柔却不容抗拒地回应，“不。我要。”  
不能讲理，跟这种人就是没理可讲。仿佛忘了自己才是常常不讲理的那一个，斑暗自腹诽柱间，但是在皮肤中潺潺流动的炙热浪潮，很快冲走他走神的心思。  
柱间脱掉衣物，也剥夺了斑下身那些无趣的布料，两个人赤裸相见的时候，柱间忍住不抿着嘴发出一阵促狭的轻笑。  
“你果然还是这样急切。”  
他指的当然是斑已然抬头的下身，在不断地撩拨中，男人配合的沉浸在爱人的抚慰中，如同沁入温热牛奶的面包，一边膨胀一边融化，放纵了对于身体的一切克制忍耐。斑愿意在柱间掌下显露出这样狼狈甚至糜烂的姿态，积年累月中已经从默许，变为不需要言语的默契。  
斑想了想，微转过头，不用正眼瞧人，在嗓底再次沙哑地发出命令，“不要抱着我。”这一回，他的口吻生硬了些，也许真的又些反感太过于软弱的体位。  
“那…好吧。”柱间轻扯斑泛红的耳朵，呼出热气，满意的收获着那人无意识的瑟缩和躲闪。舌尖从耳垂滑进耳廓中，极薄的小块皮肤这样被透明的唾液包裹，渡上层亮闪闪的色泽。  
上一秒还是如此温和的亲热，下一霎，柱间忽然压着斑的肩头，把人用力按在地上。  
“柱间，你发什么神经！”斑怒吼道。  
刚热起来的皮肤碰到石头表面像是触电似的颤栗收缩，而手仍旧别在身后，束缚于躯干和地板间，把他的腰胯高高的拱起，略带点别扭，但这样的高耸，更类似于邀约的姿态。  
那双按在他肩上的手像台钳，却没那么生硬硌人，反倒是掌心的肉感让斑莫名觉得放心，连下意识的挣脱反抗都放弃了。  
“不抱着你，那作为交换，这次，你不用手好吗？全部都交给我。”柱间用下巴磨蹭着斑胸骨，腾出一只手把斑斜遮眼前的乱发通通别到耳后，健气的咧嘴笑着，平视男人黑色的眼睛和线条锐利分明的唇线，如此询问道。  
“蹬鼻子上脸。”斑啧了一声，被柱间闪瞎眼的阳光笑容不小心就给拐偏了，拧着眉宇随便点了点头，“行吧，你来。”  
不使用双手意味着无法推抗，无法拥抱，无法抓握。斑在这时还以为这些并不重要，毫无自觉的踏入了一个陷阱。  
斑努力适应这样的别扭躺姿，像是刚刚捞上岸的泥鳅，他摆动腰和肩背，扭动几下，为了之后十有八九会发生的摩擦与冲击作准备，末了还是怨念地等着柱间：“你快点。地凉。”  
柱间欲言又止，垂下眼帘轻笑起来，他用二人衣服袖子绕过斑的手腕，牢牢打出一个死结。  
“你到底要怎么折腾我？”斑忽然半扬上身，追问一句。  
“放心、放心。”柱间吻了吻斑的喉结，态度却是极为敷衍，他用这样的动作捣碎了斑最后的提防，转而缩向斑下身，用膝盖顶开那人并拢一处的双腿。  
握住斑下身的时候，男人果然从咽喉深处竭力湮灭掉难耐的喘息，柱间满意于这样的反应，随即手法熟稔地上下套弄，游走于茎身和下方沉甸甸的卵丸，阴茎的皮肤在手指间出现褶皱，堆叠和抻拉交叠发生在那些敏感的筋脉外部，不知何时自顶端淌出的粘稠液体，在撸动过程中遍布了斑硬挺翘着的那根东西。那些液体让柱间手掌更紧密的贴合在斑皮肉上，传到温度与沉稳的力量。  
斑睁大眼睛试图对柱间接下来的动作有所预估，然而那人并不乐意斑得以掌握局面，便十分过分的全部挡住了。  
——用那颗圆滚滚毛茸茸的大脑袋。  
柱间用濡湿温热的嘴唇突然吻上性器顶端的瞬间，斑不得不承认，这有点刺激过头。  
他不是没有被柱间用嘴帮助过，甚至他承认，他也许在不少次性事里暗示或要求柱间这样做，但是身体反应似乎并不会随着次数增长而趋于平寂，反而是被开发得日益耐不了撩拨。  
柱间喜欢用这种方式去凿开斑衣服下面更加坚硬的一层防备，那是昆虫的外骨骼，将柔软的脏器冷漠的包裹。他故意舔弄出湿乎乎的水声，舌尖游蛇似的，往正中央的小孔中钻。  
斑的喘息声变调了，从下身燃起的邪火咬啮着尾椎末梢，像是一种简单古早的弹球撞珠游戏，在斑前胸后背间碰撞，反弹，再碰撞。那簇火焰每一次沾到斑肌肉，便会把潜在的情动激上台面，成为一股皮肤上可见的颤抖，伴随着呻吟声再空气里掀起波澜。  
心跳与不受控的痉挛更迭着刺激斑的神经，额角不知何时已经漫出滑腻的汗水，汇聚成黄豆大的汗珠，顺着眼眦和鼻梁两侧的沟壑缓缓流下。  
“不……不要…抬起头，柱、柱间！！”斑扭动着身体，试图离开柱间过分让人沉溺的湿软甜蜜口腔。身体在脱离理智压制的边缘徘徊着，也许下一秒，斑就会射柱间满嘴。  
“不要吃。没必要的。”斑在喘息的缝隙里喃喃说。他受不了这样。  
本来跟熟悉的爱人闹些花样无可厚非，羞耻心跟衣服一样扔得越远越好。但这种关头，斑还是烧红了脸。他连推开的能力都被限制了，本能又在放肆叫嚣着逼迫他流连温柔乡，斑不得不口嫌体正直的一遍把自己往柱间嘴里喂，一边低声催促他离开。  
“你在皱眉。”柱间避开重点，随口说。他此时仍然含着斑的阴茎，口中贮满津液和前列腺液，唇瓣稍微离开肉茎，那些液体便湿淋淋地流下，甚至沿着精囊一路滑到会阴与更后面的小穴，同时舌头混乱地在龟头的表面上打着滑，毫无章法的在男人命根子上乱刮乱蹭，“眼皮也一直在眨。这么难受？”  
要命啊。  
斑想把手覆盖到面孔上，但这个动作却在一开始就被那衣服袖子打的死结给扼杀。斑觉得他现在是把要脸的、不要脸的反正是自己整个人都仍在柱间眼底，一丁点也逃不掉。  
柱间用手轻轻挠着斑下腹，像是挠猫的肚皮，不同于会抱着主人手指蹭蹭的小家伙，斑顿时眼前一白，藏着的热意撒欢地奔入腰胯，原本满天星似的铺散开来的快感，此刻堆叠为破天的山峰，引起男人一阵阵剧烈的抽搐。  
小腹甚至内脏都拧紧，斑几乎射精了。  
但是柱间眼疾手快掐住斑的性器下端，把汹涌而至的精水愣是给憋死在尿道内。  
被残酷打断的高潮让斑差点发疯，不下于条从深海里捞起的鱼。他不断在地上扭动，不顾一切的蹬踹双腿，想要踢走柱间，继续那份没顶的快感。  
柱间早有准备，他正面扛了几下子斑死硬的脚后跟，然后顺势扼住斑膝窝脚踝，掰开他大腿。还不忘用衣带替代手勒住斑阴茎。  
“柱间…妈的…啊……你，给我解开。”  
斑呼吸很急促，仿佛刚刚经历一场窒息。摄取氧气和压抑呻吟这两件相互冲突的事情，本能帮他选择了前者。所以斑头颅辗转在坚硬地面，肩膀一耸一耸，恬不知耻地把耳热的浪荡喊叫释放进空气。  
柱间顶开斑的双腿，迫使他门户大开，然后调转角度欣赏这个熟透了的男人。  
也许柱间这边，开发爱人身体所带来的这场视听盛宴，其愉悦感并不下于身体力行的进入斑。他很享受那个人周身燃烧并狂热求索的姿态，自己的名字被斑发肿的喉咙碾成破碎的音节，在餍足的叹息里徐徐吐出。然而柱间有时，也想尝试延长那份迫切的、意乱情迷的过程，更详尽的品尝那人藏匿于冷静下面的羸弱。  
柱间时重时缓地揉着斑大腿根，他半张脸藏在斑跨间，装傻地跟斑有一句讲一句，“是你说不想在我嘴里射的，我就帮你先停下来。”  
在床上要人讲理本来就是个挺不讲理的事，下半身思考时，只讲「爽」，不讲「理」。  
原本深谙此理的斑心底骂了句娘。身上燥热难耐的苦楚杂揉着剧烈的快感，时时刻刻烹煮着躯体，那些细腻软嫩的躁动轻轻的啃咬心脏，下半身几近酸麻，但硬邦邦的性器委屈的暴露在醒目的位置，像是受冷漠要哭出来的孩子。  
这样的折磨要持续多久，恐怕完全由柱间决定。  
斑咬了咬牙。板上鱼肉怨毒地盯着刀俎，终于恨恨道，“连操我还得挑从哪下嘴么？”  
斑向来是不会、也不屑装作无谓，他一言一行充满清晰可读的目的性，连同此刻带有自暴自弃的暴躁妥协。柱间真的遭不住斑那种炙热而傲的语气，本来按耐胸中的欲望，被斑轻而易拆开伪装和克制，自镣铐中释放，瞬间暴露与光天化日下。  
“让我挑？”柱间低喘着问，眼睛有一点性急的发红，他揉着自己下身，膨大的性器在叫嚣着，要去寻找熟悉的甜腻肉穴。  
斑透过眼珠上朦胧一层水光盯着柱间，那份属于他的完美的肉体近在咫尺，这让他感到极度的口渴。他抿了抿唇说，“我不是不可以用嘴帮你。”  
柱间沉哑的叹气，气音里揉进几抹轻纱似的笑意，“算了。”  
但是他眯着眼睛弹动了一下斑发肿的龟头，这要命的撩拨让斑浑身一震，过点电似的痉挛着，呻吟里透着哭腔。  
简直是勾人魂魄的哭腔。柱间默默地在心里说。  
他低下头，用舌尖在后穴的软肉里轻巧的打转，最终试探地捅入，凹凸不平的肠壁不断抗拒地波动，排斥这份异样的感觉，然而排斥和接纳其实只隔一线，柱间用手撑开穴口两侧平滑细腻的臀肉，在挤压揉捏中让斑慢慢放松下来，忙换做用手指扩张那出入口。  
脏兮兮的淌在斑会阴一带的粘液，被柱间涂抹上自己的阴茎，勉强作为润滑。他用龟头顶开斑并未完全放松的穴口，不得不一刻不断爱抚斑腰际，从那人颤抖的频率间估量他此时此刻的感觉。  
粗大狰狞的性器缓慢而不可抗拒的进入斑的躯体。柱间感受到肠壁温热濡湿的触感，紧密包裹着他，并且贪婪的绞紧，往更深处吞咽他的一切。根本是火上浇油，原本就狂热燃烧的欲望没有得到丝毫满足和平息，反而从精神深处勾起更多愉悦的回忆，告诉他要往更深处求索。  
柱间掐住斑的腰，在几次相对平静的抽插后，陡然提高了力度与频率。  
肉体的快乐是需要积累的，斑早已经超过界限，盛纳不了更多，而柱间的才刚刚开始。  
斑的每一寸骨肉都在发狂，他的肠道甫一开始，就颤抖着勒紧，挤压柱间顶入的阴茎。粗大的东西被那层紧致包裹，密不可分地嵌合，自深处传来层层叠叠的破碎蠕动媚态地为每一次操弄锦上添花。  
交合的狂风暴雨里，斑沉浮在海平面上下，忽地那份长久以来快要被遗忘的恐惧感攀上他心头，他很想抱紧柱间，想抱着浮木一样勒紧柱间的胸膛和脊梁，告诉自己他有所依凭，有所信任，甚至可以称作信仰，以此打断在冰冷海域无止境坠落的噩梦。  
甚至不需要拥抱，只要一缕长发绕在指掌间，或者指尖一次触碰就好。  
斑开始竭力挣扎，他的双手在腰后乱抓，最终不过是握到小臂和手肘，在自己的后背上留下道道抓痕。他手指畸形地弯曲，骨节白得吓人，青色与紫色的小血管于皮肤表面迸出。这一切柱间看不到，甚至连斑自己都看不到。  
他只是不甘于如此束缚，这让他简直像是一个囚徒。  
但是下半身传来的欢愉又太真实。柱间要顶穿五脏六腑似的，跟他疯狂的做爱。那人扳开了他的双腿，压着他的肩膀，恶劣的打断他的高潮，又更加恶劣的自顾自掌控他的身体。  
斑觉得他已经疯了。他还不如化成一团雾气或者一团概念，稍微去别的地方躲一会儿。他觉得自己再这么分裂的承受下去，马上就会被撕成两半。  
柱间终于感觉到了斑有些不对，那副完美的躯体在他身下淫乱放浪地呻吟着，终于一声哑过一声，哽咽在喉头。  
他并没有立刻理会斑，而是变本加厉地对着肠肉深处顶弄碾压，玩弄一个器物开关似的戳动斑藏在肉壁另一段的前列腺，直到柱间浑身燥热紧绷，终于在斑已经崩溃的肉体里释放。  
柱间脱力似的跌落在斑身上，斑因为前列腺高潮而产生的颤栗还在持续，柱间试探着吻他，看他失神的眼睛，然后鼻尖蜻蜓点水地在斑人中和鼻翼附近温存的磨挲，轻轻地叫男人的名字。  
斑被柱间唤回神来，聚睛细看，那人还是一副我什么都不知道的蠢表情，避重就轻地亲吻自己唇角。  
他真的有几分怒气，一口咬过去，没料到柱间早就防备着，闪头同时手在下面一拉绳结，在阴茎上的要命束缚顿时解开。  
突如其来的释放让斑蓦地长叫出声，射精持续了很久，他浑身痉挛却被柱间死死搂住，白色精水一股股喷洒在柱间下腹，又黏哒哒地滴回他性器上。这个过程中，斑使劲的眨眼，泛白的嘴唇微张而翕动，像是冬日里因为寒冷而瑟瑟发抖。  
急促的喘息终于恢复成沉而绵长的呼吸，斑沿着头，从高潮极致的欢愉巅峰沉落回到爱人的怀里。  
“把我的手松开。”斑找到自己声音后第一句话就是这个。  
“好，好。”柱间蹭了蹭斑脖颈，不知从什么地方就变出一把短刃锐器，他坐直，也用手托起斑上身，手背垫在衣袖和斑后腰之间，生怕切割布料的时候划伤斑。  
斑的双手从衣料的制约中解放了。他感觉到手腕以下麻痒，酸胀，以及极度的冷，甚至有些感觉不到指尖的存在。  
他双手颤抖着，一根根捏揉麻木的手指，柱间赶紧把斑一双手都拢起，贴在肩窝上，替他焐热。  
“松手。”  
“嗯？”  
斑重复了一遍，“柱间，你放手。”因为方才太过激烈的情动，斑现在说话中还带着一丝鼻音，并不如往日口气那样冷硬淡漠。  
柱间疑惑地松开手。眨眼间，斑一把钳制住柱间的上身，混乱的拽着他长发，一口咬住那人肩头，小麦色的皮肤顿时皮开肉绽，血珠接连涌出牙齿造就的伤口，腥甜而滚烫的滚落入斑的口腔。  
他几乎是囿于某种执念在啃咬，又在一腔虔诚与热忱中，吸吮并吞咽柱间的热血。  
“你属蝙蝠吗，斑？”柱间疼得皱眉，推了推斑脸颊，不见那人半丝动弹的意思，只好作罢，乖乖地等斑自己松口。  
等了半晌，柱间忽然紧张起来，试探着问，“你生气了？”  
“对。”斑生硬的道。  
柱间仰头望天花板，不知道怎样继续对话，最后不得不自我安慰的想，好歹比生气了还硬说没有的强。  
“以后让我能触碰到你。”斑忽然抬起头，望进柱间的眼睛，他下唇殷红的鲜血让人不寒而栗，“我高估我自己了。”  
柱间不了解斑所谓的高估到底是什么，但他能确定的是，其中藏有不愿多言的恐慌。他只点了点头，然后用更长时间去拥抱，直到那人的疲倦显露无遗，一下一下地低垂头颅，眼神惺忪朦胧。  
“你睡吧，斑。”  
“你也一样，柱间。好好休息。”  
斑的形象在半空中消失了，氤氲白雾在砖与石的冰冷建筑中弥散开来，斑无处可寻，也无处不在。  
柱间攀爬至思维殿堂的高塔顶层，那里是唯一一处没有栏杆的窗口。他从窗口翻出，纵身跃下百米高的建筑，在坠落中感受寒风的吹拂，周围的景致极快的逆行消失在脚下，他终于跌落回他的肉体。  
柱间揉了揉眼睛，从写字台上爬起来，哈喇子差点淹没了他的笔记本。他的身体干燥温凉，心跳平稳，没有汗水，下身也没有半点刚刚发生过生理反应的迹象。一切的一切比梦还不如，如果不相信他是真的，那么他的确就不是真的。  
然而斑忽然幸灾乐祸地在他脑海里揶揄起来，末了还不忘提醒他一句，赶紧回床上去睡，不用急着跟那些文献资料死磕，我帮你搞定，  
你也要休息的。等明早一起吧。  
柱间捏揉着太阳穴，往卧室里走，他接了杯水润润喉咙，斑那边的三伏天顿时有了些云雾与凉风。  
不需要支撑肉体这个负担，我哪用睡你那么久？斑敲着铸铁窗棂，百无聊赖道，  
嗯。  
柱间扒掉鞋袜外衣，关灯，爬上床，用被子把自己裹了个严实，这时候冰冷的被衾床褥和周围的死寂让他有几分心慌。  
斑，你在么？  
柱间捂着自己的心脏，又悄声问，“斑，你在么？”  
在，我在。晚安，柱间。  
晚安，斑。  
柱间心里这样想道，然后倒头睡了过去。

END


End file.
